TGIF
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: It was SUPPOSED to be a quiet night, and Sakura was SUPPOSED to be studying but one thing led to another and she found herself doing things she never thought she'd do. You only live once and that Friday night BOY did Sakura Haruno do just that. ONE SHOT.


_Hello lovely readers, I bet you're surprised to see me huh?_

_Well I was listening to __**Last Friday Night T.G.I.F by Katy Perry**__ and I was inspired to write a quick One Shot so here is just a little something to entertain you. I know I haven't updated much, and I apologize, but this summer I am doing better on that. Which by the way, it should be updated already, but be sure to check out the new chapter of **Bound to Death.** It's finally updated!_

_You can review if you want but you don't have to, it lets me know how I'm doing (especially since I've taken such a LONG break .hehe Sorry folks!)_

_**Summary:** It was SUPPOSED to be a quiet night, and Sakura was SUPPOSED to be studying but one thing led to another and she found herself doing things she never thought she'd do. You only live once and that Friday night BOY did Sakura Haruno do just that. ONE SHOT._

_Songs of Inspiration:_

_**Last Friday Night-Katy Perry,**_

_**Rocketeer-Far East Movement,**_

_**Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO,**_

_**Young Forever-The Ready Set**_

_**Champagne Showers- LMFAO**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Anemone**_

_**A/N : I do not advise underage drinking or swearing! Just because it's here doesn't mean you should do it out in real life, there's a difference between fiction and reality!**_

_**Rated M for language and crazy partying**_

* * *

><p>"Sakura Haruno you have 2 seconds to explain what went on here or so help me god!" A furious red head screamed, to which her pink haired counterpart visibly flinched.<p>

"Well…" she drawled unsure of how to explain, Sakura twiddled her thumbs, "Uh…"

"Ugh" both sets of eyes turned to a groaning raven haired boy on the floor snuggling both a slipper and empty bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, Karin narrowed her eyes at her younger sister,

"hehe" Sakura laughed nervously, "surprise?"

"KARIN HARUNO GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Both girls flinched at their Fathers loud tone of voice, sercretly Sakura thanked the heavens for creating such a great distraction…well at least for getting herself off the hook at least for a couple of hours, she couldn't say the same for her older sister however, " You are sooooo dead when I get back" she glared as she stormed downstairs preparing to take care of the mess that her younger sister created.

You see dear reader last night was indeed a crazy night, it didn't start out that way, goodness no, infact for our heroine, last night was completely boring, her parents were out of town her brother out with a couple of friends ( or so she thought), and her sister was preparing for her date with the neighbor next door. To any random person Friday night for the Haruno clan couldn't have been more dead than Monday night bingo at a senior hall ( and lets face it that's pretty dead). To Sakura Friday night was going to be spent studying various terminology for her anatomy exam, but it wasn't until two mischevious boys showed up that things got out a bit...errr well a LOT out of hand.

Lets go back shall we?

* * *

><p><strong><span>T.G.I.F<span>**

"You only live once, so you might as well make it a good time"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HARUNO HOUSEHOLD 8PM FRIDAY NIGHT<strong>_

"Now remember I'm going out with Tamaki tonight and I won't be home till very late or I wont be home at all" she giggled but her expression quickly turned solom, "You may not have any guest nor can you go out, and I'm not just saying that to be mean but with me gone I'm leaving you full responsibility of the house"

"Karin it not like I don't know how to take care of a house"

"Do I need to bring up New Years?"

I quickly shut up cause after all no matter how overbearing and annoying my sister can get she did have a point, whenever the house was left to me something was always bound to go wrong, but still it was her job to WATCH over all of us,cause you know after all that was the reason mom and dad put her in charge "ok fine you got me but Dad clearly said no going out for me, no smacking the weasel for Sasori, and _definately _no baby making for you." Her jaw dropped,

"SHUT UP NO HE DIDN'T!" she yelled. My sisters face flushed 10 shades of red, almost as if she ate a huge glob of wasabi.

"Ok so maybe he didn't, but he did say that we had to all stay home and" I shivered, "_bond" . _Silence fell over the both of us momentarily, before we fell over in laughter, ok so yea my dad did say we couldn't go out but the bonding part was totally out of the question. I could handle Karin, Sasori on the other hand...well being related to him explains it all itself. Ugh back to the point, it wasn't fair that Karin and Sasori got to bypass the rules but I couldn't.

"_Karin, _COME ON I want to have a social life too!" I exclaimed dramatically rolling on my bed, hoping that by some chance I would be able to make a point. She examined herself in my mirror,

"And you can, but not tonight. Besides this is good for you, no distractions means that you can study for your anatomy exam Monday" she flicked my head, "Don't think I didn't know about that" she laughed while I growled, "Ok come on its not that bad."

"Says the girl who seduces the TA's in order to pass classes" I grumbled still not happy

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing" I whistled innocently. I know she heard me because she smirked, "Ok I'm gonna head out, Sasori is with Itachi and has his phone if you need him, BUT If you have any Emergencies CALL me."

"Fine"

And with that my sister was out the door going to have the time of her life while I was stuck studying…FML

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>HARUNO HOUSEHOLD 9:30 PM<span>_**

_DING DING DING DING DING_

"Oh what now? " A certain pink haired girl asked aggravated that she had to get up and answer the door when she was just in the middle of studying.

_DING DING DING DING DING _

"Ok ok I'm going jeeze" she muttered reaching the last step and opening the door only to find her best friends with big cheshire grins planted on their faces, "So who's up for being a king tonight" a certain blue eyed boy asked holding up (what Sakura believed to be a very suspicious) bag of goodies. Naruto and concealed goods, any concealed good, was always for sure a bad sign. Sakura knew this because Sasuke told her about the one time he was dragged all over the city just to look for kids...with boxes, and not the ones you find at the UPS store either. At first she thought he was dealing stuff but then she found out what was in those boxes, and well the rest explains itself.

"Naruto I have a test Monday, you know one of those things that determine if you'll be successful in life, so I would appreciate if you and Sasuke took your bag of god knows what and quickly left"

Both boys looked at each other and processed her message in their weird guy telepathy…a feat which even through the years of hanging and practialy being raised around, she never seemed to develop.

"so It looks like she's in"

"Yep I totally agree"

Or maybe not, Sakura sighed as she let her guest in and shut the door, _'well its not like I wanted to study anyway'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG<em>**

Were the various background noises going on in the haruno Household when Sasori stepped in,

"See man this is where that hot chick at the bar told me the party was going down!" Kisame yelled, "Ladies Kisame-sama is here, now flock to me my pretties!" he proclaimed as he snagged a couple of girls who [clearely] were tipsy. They giggled and dragged their index fingers along his chest, "My oh my aren't you sexy, would you care to join me and my friend in the hot tub?" Itachi and Sasori could have swore they though their blue tinted friend were going to die from arousal,

"Boys don't wait up" he waved them off

"Whoever house this is they have some pretty tacky taste" Sasori boredly looked on the party going on, "I would hate to be the one to clean up after this" Cups of different colors were littered everywhere, stremers and confetti were all over the couch. Couples were pasted on the walls like flies on sticky paper and the occasional lightweight was collapsed on the stairs, "Damn this is one hell of a party" he winked at a cute brown haired girl that walked by, "Hey babe how about you and me find a little spot we can get to know each other better" he nipped at her ear sending shivers he could feel travel down her spine. Just as he was going to get somewhere with this girl a familiar photo caught his eye, the older Uchiha inwardly laughed and waited for his friend to connect the dots, "Oh shit this is my house!" Sasori yelled as he shoved the hot girl off him and looked at the mess around him.

"Fuck wheres Sakura, shit, crap ugh….My parents ar—" his eyes snapped to a certain blond haired loud mouthed girl standing on his families dining room table.

"I want to gi-give a shout out to my girl Sakura Haruno for hosting the best party KPH has ever seen!"

"TO SAKURA!"

"WHOOOT!"

Everyone Raised their cups in the air and roared with various cheers, "Shit I have to find my sister" he smacked his forehead, all the while Itachi laughed at his best friends predicament. He was pretty impressed of the size of the party and that was saying something. He was pretty sure the pink haired Haruno was gaining major street cred.

"Oh ho ho Sakura you have to drink!" Naruto yelled as he raised his glass laughing. She glared at Ino, "Pig you just had to shout me out didn't you?"

"Oh shut up forhead and drink with me!" the blond slurred as she raised her glass while she wrapped her arms around shikamaru who wobbled a bit from her drunken state. A tinge of pink stained his cheeks as he laughed. _'he's so gone'_ Sakura smirked as she drank the remaining liquor in her bright orange cup.

"Na-Nar-Naruto, you, me Sak-uuura toast now!" Sasuke stated his cheeks flushed

"To me!" The pink haired girl laughed as she downed her newly filled cup , "Whooot!" Naruto giggled waving her off before nuzzling his face into Hinata's neck; she blushed ten shades of red.

"No foo!" Naruto groaned and straightened himself up…or at least tried to, Sakura could only laugh but couldn't judge seeing the fact that they were all pretty messed up, " To a-all of uuusss, maiiii we alllllll remain fffrreeinds f-forever!" he slurred. The entire Rookie 9 raised their cups, "TO US!" they cheered in celebration. However being in her current state Sakura failed to notice her slightly angry (ok MAJORLY pissed) brother.

"SAKURA HARUNO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she smiled toward the direction of the voice and tried to remain as calm cool and collected as possible. Like those models that were seen in the magazines, "AWW ONII-CHAN YOU CAME BACK, I INVITED A COUPLE FRIENDS I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND" she giggled pulling Naruto and Sasuke closer to further emphasize her point.

"A FEW? A FEW IS YOU THAT BLOND IDIOT AND THE BROODING EMO KID!" Sasori yelled waving his hands. Sasuke smirked, "Sakura you're so sexy"he groaned nuzzling into her shoulder and trailing kisses to her jaw. The pink haired girl glanced and him sexily. Sasori being the overprotective brother he is majorly freaked out, "Itachi what the fishcakes man, do you now see this?" he looked at Sasuke and pulled him away from his sister, "and you need to get your pervert hands off my sister!" he yelled at the brooding Uchiha who only drunkly glared at him for ruining his Sakura-time. He was putting up quite a fuss, but then again he had a right to, because if Karin knew this was going on they would all be dead, like really really _really_ dead.

"come on Sasori you party all the time, loosen up those weeny balls and chill" Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and patted her brother on the shoulder. Sasori sweat dropped,**'she so didn't go there'**

Itachi fell to the ground laughing, "You shut up" Sasori pointed at the older Uchiha and then brought his attention to his younger sister who only laughed and then proceeded back to her boys, "..DRUNK..KARIN….SAKURA..PARTY...ARG!" The older Haruno yelled tugging at his red locks. If the moment couldn't get any worse of course like all Uchiha's, Itachi had to ruin it.

"Hmm it seems as though Oto girls have made their way into your humble abode"

Sasori head snapped into Itachi's direction, "Oto girls?" the older Uchiha nodded, "Hide our shit!" he scrambled to place his families vabubles in the drawers anywhere where they couldn't find it. You see girls from Oto High School had a tendancy to make stuff disappear, you can be within radius on one but have anything that looked remotely nice and BAM it was gone within the next minute, never to be seen again. Itachi grasped the red heads shoulder,

"Chill out, our parents wont be back till next week" Itachi snatched two plastic cups from a passing guy who glared when their drinks suddenly vanished, " To Freedom and teenage angst!" he laughed merrily. Sasori sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump, "Screw it" he turned to a couple girls and put his arm around Itachi shoulder, "Hey Ladies let me and my friend help you with that contest"

* * *

><p>Oh yea we partied all right, people were shuffling, flipping beat-boxing, it was crazy but like all crazy shindigs it had to end and the consequences had to follow, which brings me to this morning.<p>

You know how they say that for every action you do be ready to face the consequences? Well I had a feeling that when I opened my eyes I was in for the ride of my life, not like a fun rollercoaster ride but the kind where you feel you like your life is about to end, and with the way I partied last night I was about right.

"what the eff happened last night?" I groaned feeling a major headache coming on. I looked around my room, a pillow fort was in the corner of the room, streamers were draped messily on the bookshelf and desk. From the corner of my eye I could see a shirtless Neji curled around Tenten. His face was hoplessly scribbled on, the marker present in Tentens hand and smile was plastered on her face. I couldn't help but giggle at what his reaction would be when he saw his perfect face.

I carefully stepped around the various cups and pillows,"hold crap exactly how crazy was this party and how the hell did I end up in my room?" It seemed that the party that occurred downstairs wanted to share its celebration with the entire house "Oh my god" I stifled giggles. It was as if some random celebrity shot their music video, which now that I think of it I wouldn't be surprised if it happened.

"w-what the hell happened here?" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and quickly made my way to the stairs hoping to escape my sisters wrath. My sister dropped her purse shocked, "Karin shut up" My brother groaned holding his head in obvious pain.

"Sasori what the fuck happened here" she asked through grit teeth

"Hangover that's what." He groaned walking to his room.

"SAKURA!" she yelled making me wince. The door to my room slammed open, "Sakura Haruno you have 2 seconds to explain what went on here or so help me god!" she screamed

"Well…" I drawled unsure of how to explain, I started to twiddle her thumbs, "Uh…"

"Ugh" we both turned to find Sasuke groaning on the floor snuggling both my slipper and an empty bottle of Grey Goose Vodka, Karin narrowed her eyes at me,

"hehe" I laughed nervously, "surprise?"

"KARIN HARUNO GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" We both flinched, and she narrowed her eyes at me, "You are soooo dead when I get back"

I sighed and flopped down on my bed a major headache making its self at home, "Damn that was some party"

"WHAT THE HELL IS ITACHI DOING IN A TREE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE UCHIHA'S WOULD DO IF THEY FOUND THEIR SON IN A TREE?"

Ugh Karin was going to kill me, but I have no regrets.

So maybe I should have been studying last night but I'm a teen so sue me, it's like they say, You only live once, and by kami did I live it.

"ugh my head" I heard Sasuke groan

Ok so maybe I didn't live it like Sasuke but there was always next time

Believe It!

**END**

* * *

><p>Like I said it was just a little thing that came to me while listening to my ipod. Some of the inspiration also came from a couple parties a while back...bleh I'm horrible huh, nah I'm just me :)<p>

Hope it was able to give you a laugh.

If you want you can review, I would be greatly appreciative :) It lets me know how I'm doing or if I should continue.

xoxo

Anemone

P.S-Don't forget to check out the **Bound to Death** Update!


End file.
